Special KaiSoo 2: D Day
by iNZeSoo
Summary: Hari penting bagi KaiSoo. Hari yang berarti bagi keduanya tak bisa berjalan begitu baik karena suatu alasan..


Special KaiSoo 2 : D Day

Author : iNZeSoo

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo.

.

.

.

Tanggal 12 sudah berlalu 45 menit yang lalu dan matahari belum menampakan dirinya. Waktu yang tepat untuk berkelana di alam mimpi tapi tidak bagi pria mungil di samping Kim Jongin, mata bulatnya masih terbuka walau sedikit sayu dia tidak bisa tidur karena sesuatu yang mengganggunya.. sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dalam dirinya.

"Jongin…"

"Jonginie~"

Taka ada jawaban dari Jongin yang begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya hingga memaksa Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pipi namja hitam di sampinya itu.

"Wae- hyung! Tanganmu panas."

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Jongin tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangan putih milik pria mungil itu. Tak lama Jongin pun memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan _thermometer_.

"37 derajat."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Jongin.."

"Tentu saja hyung.. demammu tinggi. Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku eoh?"

Terdapat nada khawatir di sana namun Kyungsoo malah tersenyum dengan perilaku Jongin padanya yang saat ini sedang menyeka keringat Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo sampai leher lalu pada saat Jongin hendak pergi Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat dan handuk basah, tidak akan lama."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo membiarkannya pergi dan benar saja Jongin kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit lalu membantu Kyungsoo duduk untuk meminum obat.

"Kau belum menjawabku hyung."

"Hahh.. aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali tapi sepertinya mimpimu sangat menyenangkan."

"Benarkah ? ah.. mianhae hyung, aku memimpikanmu tadi."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan diikuti senyuman Jongin, membaringkan dirinya kembali saat Jongin memberikan candaan-candaan kecil sambil menyeka keringat di kening dan leher Kyungsoo dengan handuk basah yang dibawanya tadi.

Kehangatan menyelimuti mereka di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Tanpa dirasa akhirnya Kyungsoo terlelap begitu saja, Jongin tersenyum lega karena melihat kekasihnya bisa tertidur sekarang.

Tak lama Jongin membuka bajunya yang basah akibat keringat karena sebelumnya pendingin diruangan mereka sengaja dimatikan oleh Jongin kemudian dia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Kyungsoo agar kekasihnya itu bisa lebih hangat walau sebenarnya Jongin tidak kuat jika kegerahan.

**^^0.0^^**

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat, Jongin segera bangun dari tidur lelapnya namun tidak ada senyuman ataupun sapaan 'selamat pagi' lainnya yang biasa didapatkan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.. kau bangun ? tidurmu nyenyak ?"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau mandi !?"

"A –aku ada jadwal hari ini."

"Tidak ! kau tidak akan pergi kemana-kemana sampai kondisimu pulih hyung."

Ucap Jongin tegas saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju rapih dan rambutnya yang basah tapi omelan Jongin harus berhenti saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Apanya yang tidak eoh ? seharusnya kau juga segera mandi ! kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi."

Suho memarahi Kai yang sudah berteriak di pagi hari lalu keluar setelahnya dan Kai atau Jongin pun menghampiri kekasih manisnya untuk membantu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdrier_ agar demamnya tidak semakin parah.

"Hyung.."

"Mian-"

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Cukup dengarkan aku."

Jongin menjeda, keadaan menjadi serius membuat Kyungsoo diam dan hanya suara dari pengering rambut itu yang terdengar sampai Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti setelah _perfome_mu selesai." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan bahwa dia belum selesai saat namja mungil itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan manager hyung bahwa kau sakit dan aku akan merawatmu seharian."

"…"

"Jja.. sudah selesai. Aku akan mandi dulu, hyung bergegaslah sarapan."

Blam

"hahh.. aku tidak yakin manager hyung akan mengijinkannya."

**^^0.0^^**

Setelah itu. Saat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen selesai melakukan _perfome_, Jongin sudah berada di _waiting room _EXO seperti yang dijanjikannya pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia akan mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pulang lebih awal dan merawatnya.

"Kai-ah.. kenapa kau disini ?" Tanya Chen heran melihat kedatangan Kai.

"Aku akan membawa pulang Kyungsoo."

"Aigoo~ setelah mengabaikan D.O kemarin seharian, sekarang kau peduli padanya ?"

"hahh.. terserah Baek-hyun-ie hyung." Kai menatap malas Baekhun lalu mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. "Eoh, dimana Kyungsoo hyung ?"

"Dia di-"

"Hyung !"

Baekhyun berdecak saat Kai memotong pembicaraannya dan memilih menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru tersadar bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang duduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Hyung, kita harus pulang sekarang! Keringatmu banyak sekali."

Kyungsoo menatapt air muka khawatir Kai lalu melihat manager hyung disampingnya juga menatap dirinya seperti Kai. Setelah yakin akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin pun segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke mobil yang dia pakai saat pergi kesini.

"Kai.. tenanglah saat mengemudi." Pria mungil itu menepuk bahu kanan kekasihnya untuk menenangkannya dan Jongin menurut.

"Kau tahu ? tadi saat aku _perfome_, aku mendengar teriakan fans tentang kita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menceritakan kejadian tadi saat akan mempromosikan lagu terbaru mereka dan juga menceritakan hal lainnya pada Jongin yang tidak ada di sana, seperti anak kecil yang masih polos.

"Ah~ jadi KaiSoo shipper ingin kita merayakannya."

"Bukan begitu Jongin-ie.." bantah Kyungsoo gemas karena Jongin merespon cerita Kyungsoo yang panjang lebar itu dengan membuat kesimpulan yang salah.

"Mereka meminta kita untuk mengungkapkan hubungan kita…. Mungkin."

"Heol~ kenapa hyung jadi ragu ? Sepertinya mereka ingin kita memberikan kesan di tanggal 13 Januari tahun ini tapi bukan berarti kita membongkar rahasia kita hyung."

"Oh.. bagaimana kalau kita membeli kue !? membuat pesta kecil di _Dorm_ dan kita _posting _di IG Chanyeol atau Sehun."

"Itu ide bagus tapi kau harus segera istirahat hyung.. kita suruh Sehun saja untuk membelinya saat pulang."

"_Shireo! _Ini hari special kita dan kita juga yang harus memilihnya !"

"Hyung-"

"Aku membencimu Kai."

Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal terlihat dari cara bicaranya, terlebih lagi dia memalingkan wajah pada jendela dan lebih memilih pemandangan di luar sana. Pria di sampingnya hanya mendesah mengerti lalu tak lama mobilnya berhenti di depan toko kue.

"Kita hanya akan membeli satu setelah itu pulang dan istirahat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dan langsung turun, disusul Jongin lalu memasuki toko berdua.

**^^0.0^^**

BRAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin !? sudah ku katakan, kau hanya boleh mengantar Kyungsoo dan merawatnya. Bukan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang dengan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini !"

"Tapi hyung.. kami hanya membeli kue in-"

"Do Kyungsoo cukup ! sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk memulihkan staminamu kembali, malam ini kau ada jadwal. Aku tidak ingin ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan."

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo pergi menuju kamarnya seperti yang disuruh manager-nya itu. Menatap Jongin sebelum dia benar-benar menutup pintu kamar.

Kini di ruang tengah hanya ada Kai dan _manager hyung_ yang sedang memarahinya, mungkin menasehitanya. Setelah itu dia dibawa entah kemana oleh managernya dan menyisakan Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit di _dorm _sendirian.

**^^0.0^^**

"Kita pulang !" Suara Chen menggema di semua sudut ruangan yang tampak sepi.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab ?"

"Aku tidak tahu Baek, aku akan memeriksa kamar KaiSoo."

Chen pun masuk ke dalam kamar Kai dan D.O, sedangkan Baekhyun ke dapur mengambil minum. Tak lama kemudian Chen berteriak dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Dia demam.

"Kyung-ah.."

Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik nama itu. Dengan bergegas Chen segera pergi keluar kamar mengambil keperluan untuk orang yang demam seperti ini lalu Baekhyun menemani Kyungsoo, menyelimutinya, dan menenangkannya saat dia menggumamkan nama Jongin.

14 menit kemudian Chen kembali kemudian menyuruh Baekhyun membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk makan bubur serta obatnya.

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dibantu Baekhyun dan menyandar pada pinggiran ranjang, setelah itu Chen menyuapinya. Mereka berdua memang cerewet namun mereka sudah seperti _umma _dan _hyung_ yang baik.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali tidur setelah meminum obatnya walau masih bergumam tidak jelas tapi itu membuat kedua _hyung_ nya tersenyum lega.

"Semoga Kyungsoo cepat sembuh."

"Ya, setidaknya untuk acara malam ini."

**^^0.0^^**

**20.00 KST**

"ugh.."

"Eoh, Kyung.. kau sudah merasa baikan ?"

"Masih sedikit pusing." Dengan suara parau Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chen yang baru masuk membawa pakaian.

"Itu untuk apa Jongdae ?" Kyungsoo duduk lalu Chen menghampirinya.

"Bersiaplah, kau ada _schedule _malam ini seperti yang manager hyung katakana tadi pagi."

Setelah menyerahkan baju itu, Chen pergi keluar bermaksud menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang membersihkan wajahnya dan berganti baju.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Kyungsoo, Chen, dan Baekhyun sampai di lokasi. Kyungsoo tertunduk lesu saat memasuki ruangan sendirian karena Chen dan Bekhyun pergi entah kemana.

"Hyung !?"

"Eoh, Jonginie…"

Kyungsoo langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Jongin begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka menanyakan keadaan satu sama lain dan menceritakan keadaan saat mereka tidak bersama.. hhh.. seperti berpisah selama berbulan-bulan.

Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa dia dilarang pergi keluar oleh manager hyung dan jika itu terjadi sesuatu buruk akan berdampak pada keduanya –Kai dan D.O– lalu Kyungsoo meminta maaf tidak bisa pergi menyusul Jongin karena keadaannya. Merasa bersalah Jongin pun memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, dia merasa bersalah tidak bersama Kyungsoo saat itu.

Sudah 20 menit mereka mengobrol di ruangan itu berdua… hanya berdua. Menyadari hal itu, akhirnya seseorang datang "Kai-ssi.. D.O-ssi.. kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Tak perlu pikir panjang, mereka pun mengikuti pria yang diduga _staff_ di sini hingga mereka sampai di salah satu Studio lalu masuk tanpa ditemani pria tadi.

"Kenapa gelap sekali Jongin ?"

"_molla_, sepertinya kita harus ke _stage_."

Jongin hanya melihat cahaya di sana lalu menarik lembut tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Setelah dilihat di sana hanya terdapat sofa dan meja, tak ada yang spesial di sana dan mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun di bangku penonton karena terlalu gelap.

"Jongin.. apa kita salah-"

"HAPPY KAISOO DAY !"

O.O Sebuah teriakan sekaligus cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerangi Studio ini mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Seolah tersihir, mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat para KaiSoo Shipper yang mereka tahu dari _Baligo,_ berteriak histeris dan para member EXO lainnya yang juga ikut disana.

Di saat yang bersamaan _manager hyung_ membawa kue menaiki panggung disusul semua member EXO.

"Hyung.. bagaimana bisa ?"

"Tenang saja, mereka semua EXO-L dan juga KaiSoo HARD Shipper. Keamanan sudah terjamin."

"Maksudku, bagaimana hyung bisa menyiapkan ini semua ?"

"Sudah menjadi urusanku sebagai manager kalian, Kai."

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya dengan mata bulat berkaca-kaca terharu lalu Jongin menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Melihat adegan itu KaiSoo Shipper berteriak lagi karena tidak tahan melihat tontonan yang disajikan untuk mereka.

"Selamat datang di acara Spesial KaiSoo 2015 ! malam ini, saya Baekhyun-"

"Chanyeol"

"Dan Chen"

"-akan menjadi pembawa acara di hari spesial bagi teman kita Kai dan D.O."

Acara pun dimulai. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dipersilahkan duduk di sofa, para member lainnya hanya menonton di panggung bagian samping dan manager hyung kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Acara begitu meriah dengan diawali acara meniup lilin Kue yang ternyata kue yang dibeli oleh mereka sendiri tadi siang lalu memakan kue dengan cara saling menyuapi. Acara selanjutnya membuka hadiah dari KaiSoo shipper dan membacakan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kaisoo yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu acara yang paling ditunggu adalah _Games_ yang dirancang khusus untuk sepasang kekasih, salah satunya _pepero kiss_ dan Chanbaek menjadi saingan Kaisoo.

Menjadi sangat menarik di _game_ ini karena ternyata Chanbaek berhasil menyisakan _pepero _dengan panjang 3 mm yang mengharuskan Kaisoo untuk bisa lebih pendek dari mereka namun yang terjadi, Jongin tak membiarkan bibir Kyungsoo menjauh dan berakhir dengan ciuman tanpa mempedulikan _game _dan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat para _fans _berteriak seolah menyadarkan pasangan _pervert_ itu.

"Kau gila Jongin." Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Jongin lalu menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi tembamnya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo lalu para penonton tertawa dibuatnya.

Acara malam ini sunggguh meriah dan mengesankan bagi semua yang hadir menyaksikan kemesraan KaiSoo yang tidak mungkin ditunjukan pada public. Dan sebenarnya KaiSoo shipper yang datang hari ini tidak di perbolehkan membawa alat-alat untuk mengabadikan hal ini. Oleh karena itu, di penghujung acara ini KaiSoo shipper diberikan _photobook_ yang berisikan gambar tiap moment KaiSoo yang diabadikan oleh member EXO sendiri termasuk photo pada saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo kemarin di Sungai Han.

Untuk menutup acara malam ini, Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan bagi penonton yang beruntung untuk memberikan pertanyaan kepada KaiSoo. Dan Chen pun menunjuk seorang _fangirl _diujung bagian dipersilahkan untuk bertanya.

"Apakah kalian pernah _melakukan_nya ? Dan apa kalian akan melakukannya malam ini ? Terimakasih."

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap manager hyung seolah bertanya 'apa hal ini tidak akan jadi masalah ?' lalu respon yang diberikan hanya kode bahwa Kyungsoo harus melanjutkan acaranya-

"Benarkan Kyungie~?"

"Eoh? I –Iya .." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak dimengerti karena memfokuskan pikirannya pada respon manager hyung tadi.

Jawaban Kyungsoo ternyata membuat reaksi menakjubkan dari semua penonton terkecuali Lay yang saat ini tengah sibuk menanyakan maksud dari 'melakukan' pada Suho di sampingnya.

**Epilogue**

"Jangan terlalu kasar Kai ! kalian masih ada _schedule _besok !" Teriak Suho dari luar kamar KaiSoo tepat saat Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Apa maksud-"

"Jangan berlagak polos hyung.. kau sudah menyetujuinya tadi." Jongin menyunggingkan _smirk _dengan menatap Kyungsoo _intents. _

"MWO !?"

**END**

Kkkk~ gak bisa bikin adegan NC Mianhaeyo… *bow  
>Terimakasih bagi readers yang rela RnR di cerita sebelumnya :' sebenarnya itu FF pertama setelah hibernasi selama setahun huhuhu.. karena setahun yang lalu sempat kecewa sama cerita sendiri dan masih belum ngerti dunia per-FF-an :'v<p> 


End file.
